jwsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Fire
Shilene Juliana Wilson (born May 12, 1995) is an American professional wrestler performing for JW's Wrestling under the ring name Miss Fire. She is a 2-time JW's Women's Champion. Early life ' Wilson grew up by the ocean in Point Pleasant, New Jersey, where she proudly and heavily roots herself. Wilson was described as a weakling by peers, as she got hurt easily, was very clumsy, and too afraid to take risks. She heard of JW's in New York and sent an application hoping to end these tragic traits. She moved to Staten Island in summer 2013 to begin her training and was assigned under fellow wrestler Francois. 5 weeks later, she was called to the main roster. Professional wrestling career Wilson made her debut on August 16, 2013 as a heel by kicking her trainer Francois below the belt on the titantron backstage. Her first match was against Lisa. She defeated her by debuting her new finisher the Heartbreaker. The next night at Wrestlecus, she defeated Lisa again, starting her off with an 2-0 winning streak. Her winning streak ended after Lisa defeated her a week later. Miss Fire qualified for a 6 diva championship scramble at JW's Money in the Case against Lisa, Li Sun, Shaquina, Britney, and Sheila for the vacant JW's Women's championship. She lost the match, and was Lisa's final victory to win the championship. Miss Fire then started a feud with Lisa for the championship. Miss Fire would dominate in their singles matches, but Lisa soon overcame her. In November 2013, excluding Natural Selection, Miss Fire lost every match she was in. In December 2013, their rivalry actually resorted to trading sophomoric and immature remarks with each other, such as mocking each other's accents and sizes. At Holidie 2013, they squared off again for the title. Miss Fire won by disqualification when she slapped Lisa across the face which resulted in the latter kicking her in the groin. Miss Fire, despite not changing character, has been receiving a positive reaction from the JW's audience, such as cheering her on her way to her matches and when she wins. They do, however, boo her when she starts to perform to keep her heel persona in tact. Miss fire would usually show large amounts of attitude to her fans to remind them she is a heel, like calling them out on the mic and even flipping them off. Her respect usually stems from her ability to sell, which the fans compare to WWE's Dolph Ziggler. She once (kayfabe) dated Jackson Colt. At JW's Final Destiny, Miss Fire defeated Lisa by countout after feigning an ankle injury after she intentionally tripped over the ring steps. With the medical team and Lisa helping her up, she propped back up to her feet and chokeslammed Lisa onto the outside. Miss Fire dropkicked her when she tried to get back in, thus counting her out. After the match, Lisa viciously assaulted Miss Fire, hitting her with a Bronze Kneecap and then putting her in the Horse Wrangler until she was at the edge of unconsciousness. On January 24, 2014, she accompanied Jackson Colt to the ring for a rematch from Final Destiny against Francois for the Hardcore Championship. However, she accidentally kicked Jackson Colt in the face when she meant to hit Francois, who jumped out of the way, sidelining Colt. Francois then hit Colt with the RKO to win the match. After, Jackson Colt angrily broke up with her and left her in tears, ending the partnership and turning her face in the process. Francois came back out to comfort her, telling her that she didn't fail Colt, but he failed her. She then went on to be Francois' on-screen girlfriend the same night while Lisa went on a heel turn after she caught the two together and got jealous. At Golden Road 2014, Miss Fire finally defeated Lisa and won the JW's Women's Championship. At the March 7, 2014 live evnt, Miss Fire bribed the referee for Francois' match against Charlie The Crusher, and told him to make sure he does whatever he can so Francois wins the match. She was caught by JW's GM Simon Merrick, and was ejected from the match and called into the office. She was let off with a warning and threatened with suspension if she did it again. She confessed to the money being Francois' and that she actually took it from him, though he eventually got it back. Miss Fire defended her championship in a triple threat match at Deadly Game 2014 against Sheila and Lisa. She won the match. On July 4, 2014, she and Francois came out wearing Uncle Sam hats and to the song "Hail to the Chief". When Sheila came out to interrupt them and call their American festivities stupid and undeserving, they threw a flag pie in her face. At JW's Night of Champions 2014, she fought Mitchie Cadence for the Women's Championship and successfully retained her title by making Cadence tap out to the Claw Hold. At Wrestlecus 2014, Miss Fire was defeated by Jane and lost her championship, ending her reign at 197 days. She would recapture the championship at Final Destiny 2015 and held onto it until Deadly Game 2015, when she lost it to Sheila in a triple threat match. Personal life Shilene currently lives in Staten Island, residing in an apartment with 2 roommates. She is best friends with Lisa, Francois, Demian Silver, and The Eggbeater. She is a Devils and a Falcons fan. Her favorite wrestlers have been said to be John Cena, Seth Rollins, Ultimate Warrior, Jeff Hardy, and Lita. She is now in a relationship with Francois, who recently became a polygamist. Shilene says she already had feelings for him beforehand, but did not expect him to take this route. She also has an older brother. Shilene is also a fan of country music, which started her friendship with Lisa. Her favorite artists are Florida Georgia Line, Easton Corbin, Trace Adkins, Toby Keith, Jake Owen, and Dierks Bentley In wrestling *'Finishing moves''' *''The Heartbreaker'' (Fireman's carry slam) *''Spinebuster'' *'Signature moves' *''Flat Liner'' (Reverse sto) *''Powerslam'' *'Managers' *''Jackson Colt'' *'Francois' *'Entrance themes' *''Otherworld'' by Rammstein *'"Break Stuff"' by Limp Bizkit